Orgullo, Sangre y Poder
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: En esos tiempos ser Mortífago nos daba posición, poder sobre los demás. Lord Voldemort nos guiaba directo a la cima, a la pura gloria. Por supuesto no me quejaba, fue lo que siempre quise tener; mis prioridades en la vida, Orgullo, Sangre y Poder. -Participa en el Reto: La decisión de un Motígafo. Para el Grupo: Club Slytherin Semper Perversis.


Este fic participa en el Reto: La decisión de un Martífago.  
Grupo: Club Slytherin Semper Perversis.  
Palabras: 1,682 (sin contar las notas, ni la palabra _fin_)

* * *

Orgullo, Sangre y Poder.

Marca Tenebrosa.

Símbolo de lealtad, orgullo y poder. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso trazo la calavera en mi brazo el dolor fue agudo, caliente… Sin embargo ya no lograba recordar exactamente como se sintió en realidad.

Ya de esa marca no quedaba casi nada. Permanecía conmigo, sin embargo era opaca, casi invisible. Contrario al primer día que la porte con devoción, en ese instante brilló intensamente.

En esos tiempos ser Mortífago nos daba posición, poder sobre los demás. Lord Voldemort nos guiaba directo a la cima, a la pura gloria. Por supuesto no me quejaba, fue lo que siempre quise tener; mis prioridades en la vida,_ Orgullo, Sangre y Poder._

El orgullo de reinar solo con los mejores, de acabar con los que no merecían un lugar entre los magos. Defender la sangre que corría por mis venas, mi linaje, todo aquello que dejaba claro quién era y todo lo que merecía tener. Y el poder, ese sentimiento que me llenaba cada día, el poder de dominar a los más débiles, a los que estaban muy por debajo. Todo eso y mucho más lograba estando del lado correcto, siempre junto al Señor Tenebroso.

Pronto llegó la revolución, la Primera Guerra. Muchas cosas se salieron de proporción, entre ellas la ambición de poder de Lord Voldemort. Se luchó con intensidad, pero hubo muchas pérdidas, demasiada sangre derramada. Lo que nunca se pensó que ocurriría pasó, nuestro Señor, nuestro guía cayó derrotado, dejándonos impactados a todos.

La desesperación se apodero de nosotros, los Mortífagos sobrevivientes. Unos pocos decidieron afrontar su condena en Azkaban, otros siguieron mi ejemplo; nos ocultamos entre la comunidad para poder mantener una vida con _Orgullo, Sangre y Poder._ Estando encerrados no ganábamos nada, afuera lo teníamos todo. Por mi parte podía mantener mi propia lucha en contra de los indeseados. Acceso libre al Ministerio de Magia, desde allí el poder nunca sería un factor de ausencia. Y lo más importante, la razón por la cual no afronte la condena en Azkaban, que muchos decían que merecía, _mi familia, apellido y nombre. _

Jamás iba a permitir que _mi apellido_ se manchara, ese gusto no se lo daría a nadie. Luego de la caída repentina del mago que aseguraría mi estatus en la historia, necesitaba buscar otra manera de retomar el vuelo. A pesar de todo continuaba siendo un Mortífago, la marca allí estaba, visible, intacta y perfecta. La única diferencia, me encontraba solo viviendo en un mundo de mentiras, camuflajeado entre la sociedad. Sin embargo, no iba dejar amedrentarme con nada, aseguraría mi estatus, me encargaría de continuar siendo respetado entre todos esos magos marcados por la hipocresía y sumidos en el engaño.

_¿Cuál engaño?_

El pensar que Lord Voldemort estaba acabado. No se encontraba en cuerpo presente, pero eso no significaba que estuviera ausente. La marca lo decía todo, latía fuerte, rasgaba mi interior, aunque no brillaba con intensidad.

En ese tiempo medite mucho sobre la decisión que había tomado de ser un Mortífago.

_-Lucius Malfoy, me alegra que decidieras presentarte esta noche. Magos inteligentes, como tú, son los que deseo tener a mi lado.- pronuncia el Señor Oscuro, como todos le comenzaban a llamar, tras verme traspasar el umbral del salón completamente decidió a unirme a sus filas._

_-Será un honor servirle, mi Señor.- pronuncio con orgullo cada silaba inclinándome a sus pies._

Sentía nervios, no podía negarlo, pero supe ocultarlos a la perfección. No estaba acostumbrado a servirle a nadie, esa idea nunca había pasado por mi mente, no en pese a eso, veía a Lord Voldemort como un escalón más a la gloria del poder.

_-…estas dispuesto a luchar, matar, cumplir cada uno de los mandatos, seguir cada uno de mis pasos y sacrificar tu sangre por mí. Nunca dudaras de mi palabra. No resistirás el llamado, acudiendo de inmediato sin importar el día, la hora o el lugar. Desde ahora eres y serás mi vasallo, fiel seguidor…-_

_Lord Voldemort continua relatando el "Juramento del Mortífago" a la misma vez que elabora la Marca Tenebrosa sobre mi brazo. Mi sentido de la audición es opacado por el dolor interno que siento en estos instantes. _

_¡Quema!_

_¡Arde!_

_¡Duele!_

_Deseo gritar a causa del dolor, pero no me lo permito. No daré una muestra de debilidad. Contengo el dolor en mi interior, solo le muestro al Lord lo necesario, en este momento; __**fortaleza, audacia y frialdad.**_

Sin importar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche la conclusión siempre seria la misma, ingresar a las filas de Voldemort fue lo correcto.

Muchos años después, se confirmó mi teoría. El Lord estaba de regreso, furioso, con una sed de venganza que opacaba su mayor obsesión, el poder. Regresaba con otro objetivo en mente, destruir a Harry Potter.

_¿La opción?_

Regresar sin perder el orgullo, pero mis emociones no era las mismas, incluso mis objetivos habían cambiado. Ser un Mortífago activo ya no significaba lo mismo, ya no se perseguían las mismas metas. Estar a sus pies nuevamente fue casi una tortura. Su desconfianza ante los que "faltamos" al juramento de serle fiel complicaba las cosas. Nos hizo sentir su ira, poder y frustración a tal punto que nuestros huesos se estremecían por el simple contacto.

Debido a su ira, con cada llamado la Marca había dejado su brillo para ser sustituido por una quemazón interminable_._

_¿Mucho más que el día de la iniciación? _

¡Oh, sí! No había comparación. Se sintió la crueldad del Lord en toda su intensidad. No fui el único al que le mostró su furia, era de conocimiento que muchos Mortífagos habían dejado sus antiguos intereses atrás para ir en busca del poder individual. Sin embargo, nos obligó a recordar nuestros motivos para hacerlo, para convertirnos en los caballeros de la muerte.

Uno de mis mayores temores fue cumplido, Azkaban. A pesar de todos mis intentos, termine pisando la prisión mágica arriesgando totalmente mi reputación. Allí me encontraba, en un lugar lleno de podredumbre, rodeado de magos asquerosos, desvalidos, que realmente habían cometido crímenes atroces. Evitar ser encarcelado la primera vez no representó ningún crimen, más bien le llamé "supervivencia". Solo había una lamentable diferencia, pase de ser el cazador a ser cazado como una presa a la que debían desaparecer para extinguir el _"mal"_ que se había apoderado de la _Comunidad Mágica. _Un nuevo interés se coló en mi mente durante esas noches faltas de sueño. Nuevas metas palpitaban ansiosas por ser cumplidas.

_¿Nuevo interés?_

Libertad.

Existía un mundo fuera de lo que ofreció alguna vez el_ gran_ Señor Tenebroso. Sobreviví a la época oscura, al vacío que dejo su caída. Cuando llegó el momento tomé la decisión trascendental.

_-¿Estás seguro, Lucius?-_

_Esas palabras de Narcissa, mi fiel compañera, me marcaron para siempre. Los nervios y la ansiedad me acompañaban. El temor sobresalía de sus ojos, fortaleciendo las dudas sobre la decisión tomada._

_-Como nunca antes.- reafirmo con mucha más seguridad que antes._

_-Nada será como antes, nos cazara…- Narcissa no logra continuar, se ahoga en su propia angustia. –Draco está de por medio…no podrás defenderlo…-_

_La atraigo con fuerza así mí pegando su cuerpo al mío y le susurro:_

_-Está perdiendo poder, por supuesto que nada será como antes, el caerá…Lord Voldemort dejara de existir.-_

Fue esa afirmación la que dejó por sentado que no habría retorno. Sin lugar a dudas, ella, Narcissa, tuvo mucha razón. Voldemort nos aprisionó, nos torturo con su presencia, nos humillo hasta el cansancio y nos destruyó. Para lograr tal acto atacó nuestra única debilidad, Draco, mi primogénito, la persona más importante en este mundo. Él era nuestro futuro, no podía permitir que fuera herido y marcado. Sin embargo las posibilidades escapaban de prisa mientras todo el caos aumentaba en grandes proporciones.

_-Lo sabe…tiene conocimiento de que deseamos abandonarlo.-_

_Narcissa repite esas palabras una y otra vez. Absorbida por el miedo al pensar que es nuestro fin. Sin plasmar ningún tipo de emoción le digo:_

_-Iremos por Draco, y desapareceremos. No pienso pagar con su vida una deuda que no le pertenece.-_

_Ella continúa temblando en mis brazos sabiendo el peligro que corre Draco al estar en el campo de batalla, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Era hora de cumplir con mi palabra, rescataremos a nuestro hijo, el apellido Malfoy no se quedara estancado. Draco Malfoy le dará vida a las siguientes generaciones, las cuales serán igual de poderosas y respetadas que todas las anteriores._

_Con eso en mente, unidos como nunca antes luchando por un objetivo en común, Narcissa y yo nos lanzamos al campo de batalla a rescatar a nuestro hijo._

No fue difícil encontrar a Draco, más bien complicado. En ese instante afronte de frente a Lord Voldemort, confirmándole lo que él ya sospechaba. Me iba, lo dejaría solo en una guerra que él no ganaría solo por el simple hecho de que su obsesión por Potter lo había vuelto estúpido, débil y ciego. Al contrario, yo había abierto mis ojos, veía con claridad que mi deseo por mantener mi _Orgullo, Sangre y Poder _estaba por destruir mi familia, mi legado.

Tampoco significaba que fuera a rechazar mis más ínfimos deseos y metas en mi vida. Era simplemente que había descubierto que me encontraba en el lado equivocado. Después de tantos años pensando que me encontraba con los magos que significarían la fuerza del Mundo Mágico, descubro que solo me hallaba rodeado de magos sin código, sin verdaderos fundamentos para reclamar el poder, sin visión a un futuro donde solo los mejores debían triunfar.

Fue así, como abandone mi vida como Mortífago. No importó que Draco tomara su propio rumbo a la distancia, ni siquiera importó que por un tiempo el apellido Malfoy fuera símbolo de maldad, egoísmo y traición. Estaba vivo, mi familia sobrevivió al infierno que había salido a reinar en a tierra durante todo ese tiempo. Me quedaba algo importante, tiempo. Lo único que dictaría el nuevo rumbo a tomar.

Estaba marcado, sí, pero eso no impediría que con el tiempo recuperara mi _Orgullo, Sangre y Poder_, para volver a convertirme nuevamente en el _gran_ Lucius Malfoy, poderoso, respetado y admirado por todos.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

¡Gracias a Salazar! Ya he podido terminar con el reto. A pesar de todas las complicaciones que nuestro adorado Señor Malfoy mostró, pude cumplir mi misión. También quiero agradecerle a **Cecii**, hermana gracias por soportar cada uno de mis lamentos en estos días. Nada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Hasta la próxima!  
-Tenchi-


End file.
